Simply Unexpected
by xxXSweetMelodiesXxx
Summary: "It's beautiful, yet deadly , which attracts people to it. Enchanting, but bittersweet. To me, love is a painful thorn and sweet nectar, on a black rose tainted by poison, with no antidote. Once it infects you, pulls you in, there may never be a way out of it."
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Underneath the Masks

**Chapter 1: Hidden Underneath The Masks**

"Maka," a gruff voice awoke the blonde from her sweet slumber.

"Maka!" it said again, voice becoming louder, with a hint of a whine.

"Shut it Kid!" the blonde grumbled. The said boy snatched the duvet covers off of his childhood best friend, Maka. Grabbing the pillow from under her, she fiercely threw it at the dark haired boy, Kid.

"Hey," he chuckled, hopping onto the bed next to her. She opened her eyes briefly staring at him, then closed them again.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked, the image of Kid in the black suit still flashing in her mind.

"The question is why aren't you dressed up?" he nudged her side, making her giggle quietly.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish!" she squealed, her eyes snapping open," and what do you mean 'why aren't I dressed up?' What's going on today?"

"Hmm.. let's see today's date. Oh! It's the 13th of August," he said sarcastically,"Now my dear Maka who do we know is born on the 13th of August?"

"Shit," the curse slipped through her mouth, as she flew of her bed throwing open the antique wardrobe, holding out a simple beige dress for Kid to see.

"Maka," Kid chuckled, hands behind his back, sprawled on the soft mattress, "Growing up around all these prestigious aristocrats and all those other important people, you must know that at 'parties' like these you don't wear simple things. I mean look at you mum, she's throwing a ball for her birthday!"

"She may be my mother, but I am most certainly nothing like her," she paused for a second, rummaging through a seemingly endless stream of ball gowns, "Actually, I am nothing like all these snobby people!"

Kid continued to watch her with an amused glint in her eyes, until she dropped to the carpeted floor with frustration. Getting up from his comfortable spot on her bed, he walked over to the painted door, turning the knob in the slowest way possible, knowing that she was watching his every move.

"Today please!" Maka snapped, still grumpy from being awoken and frustrated. Kid rolled his eyes and opened the door, revealing a friendly maid, who was standing with a wide smirk, arms crossed over her chest, an unknown object resting in her right hand.

Maka sighed in relief at the sight of the teenage maid, "Elizabeth! Kid, thank you. Thank you, thank you!"

She jumped up from the floor and embraced the taller boy for a few moments then stepped back.

"She broke quicker than I thought," Liz winked, laughing along with Kid as Maka tried not to crack a smile.

"Shut up both of you. Kid, out of my room now! I have a party to get ready for," Maka ordered, pushing the smiling boy out of her spacious room.

Shutting the door, after pulling Liz in, Maka sighed. Turning to face the young maid, Maka inquired, "What are you holding?"

The dirty blonde head, Liz, held out her small hand, a golden embroidered mask dangling from her finger.

"Why do you have a mask?" she asked.

Liz was already digging through the closet, pulling out a couple of dresses, "Last minute change of plans, your mum decided instead of a normal ball, it's going to be a masquerade.. something about adding to the excitement."

**()()()**

"Right on time!" Maka cheered as Liz pinned up the last bits of her elegant bun, letting a few strands loose.

"Oh no, something is missing," Liz winked, place the mask over Maka's jade eyes, "Now we are done."

A light knock was heard and Maka rose to answer the door. Opening it, she came face to face with an otherwise a handsome stranger, if she didn't recognise the white-striped hair.

"Ready to go?" he smirked, eyeing her with pride, that such a beauty was his best friend, although he considered her his sister. In the end, she had decided to wear a smiple, black dress that reached her ankles.

She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly slipping her arm into his, "Liz, you're going to right? I mean, as a guest?"

Liz giggled, "Yes, it's my day off and your mother invited me, considering that I am almost part of the family. I'm bringing some friends along too!"

"Well we shouldn't keep you like that, go change! I am sure you will look prettier than everyone there," Kid smiled genuinely. Maka hit him playfully, looking at him with mock anger, "Excuse me?!"

"Oh hush."

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes at their childish banter, pink still dusting her cheeks from Kid's earlier comment, and ran off to her room, hopeful to make it in time.

Time passed fairly well, though to Maka it was going in slow-motion as her mother made this awfully long speech that was killing her of boredom, and soon everyone had finally moved on from the food to dancing. (In Maka's opinion that was equally as bad.) Too absorbed in her own thoughts, the ashen blonde didn't notice a tall young man coming towards her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" he asked, smirking.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that I am pretty? After all I'm wearing a mask, aren't I?" she responded, unamused by his cliche line.

"Oh I see you are nothing like these snobby people huh?"

Maka stepped closer, raising her head so that her eyes, could pierce into his blood red orbs, she smirked, "You do realise you just you just insulted these 'snobby' people in their own house.. and I would like to also enlighten you with the fact that you said this insult to the daughter of the host of party. She could just go up to her father and ask him to send bodyguards to escort you outside."

His demeanor didn't even falter, "Oh I know she wouldn't do that now. She doesn't really strike me as someone who enjoys being around these people."

Maka stepped back a bit, surprised at the fact that he hit the right spot, quickly, she regained her composure, "I don't know what're you taking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," with that the stranger dragged her off to the dance floor, swaying gently to the jazz music, "I think I'd like to know you."

"Hm.. maybe I'd like to know you too," Maka hummed out.

"Well then, let's start by this," he swooped down and lifted up her mask, "I'm Soul."

"Maka," she smiled, pulling Soul's mask away from his face.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this was my pitiful attempt in fanfiction ahaha! I hope you guys like it..! I know it has been ages and I apologise for the OOC-ness but I needed them to be this way for the story. Please tell me what you think, thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings

A/N: I forgot this last chapter ^^

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater ;_;**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings**

"So,"Kid dragged on, wiggling his eyebrows,"Who was that guy lucky yesterday?"

"No one," Maka replied, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't seem like no one to me, you two seemed to get pretty cosy while dancing yesterday," he pressed.

"…" Maka stayed quiet, pressing her lips together tightly. Kid decided to pull out the best friend card.

"I can't believe you, you wouldn't tell such details to your own best friend," he placed his hand over his heart in mock agony.

"Yes bud, when this best friend teases you about everything," she patted his head.

"I won't, promise! Now tell me, please," he insisted,"so..?"

The blonde took a deep breath,"Well, he was.. um cute, sort of, yeah."

Kid raised his eyebrows,"Was he nice?"

"Well, he made this not-so-nice remark about the stuck up people at the ball, but other than that he was nice, sweet.. um," she blushed, recalling last night's events.

"I'm starting to like this guy, he doesn't like rich, snobby, stuck up people and he managed to make you blush. What's his name?" Kid was truly intrigued.

"Soul, he is Liz's friend actually," she stated in a matter-of-fact way,"Anyways enough about that, did you find anyone interesting yesterday?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged, giving her a silent answer.

Glancing at the Roman clock, her eyes widened, darting nervously from Kid to the door. Maka repeated the action for a while before Kid got irritated.

"What, is there someone you're supposed to meet?" he inquired.

Maka looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers,"Umm.. Actually yes. Soul."

Kid raised her eyebrows, a huge smirk taking over his face,"Oh really now?"

"Yes. So get out. Go play video games with Kilik or something."

"Hey, you know he gets annoyed that I always win," his smug expression still plastered over his face.

"Yeah yeah," she dragged him out of the room, both going in separate ways.

**()()()**

"I'm just a disappointment, all they care about is their image," Maka said, catching herself off guard, but something about Soul's sincere eyes made her spill out everything, it's not like he will tell on her and even if he did, she doesn't really care, she could always deny everything.

"If it helps I think you're great," he said, keeping his eyes ahead.

During their little picnic, they didn't notice that it grew dark due to being so absorbed in their conversation, but when the fireflies started to come out of their shelter, Maka finally remembered the she owned a wrist watch.

So now, Soul was leading the way back to the mansion, which wasn't really far away from the meadow they were at. The two companions made their way back, with a big load of never ending banter and silly conversations.

"Maka," the red eyed boy said, stopping short of the embroidered metal gates, figure hidden by a tree,"When can I see you again?"

"Well," she thought for a moment," Why don't you come in for a while? I'm sure Kid wants to meet you."

"Like this?" he asked, gesturing towards his simple, plain outfit, an orange T-shirt and black pants.

"As long as my parents don't see you, it's fine."

That might have offended him and she knew it was rude, but she kept walking, waiting for some sort of reaction. He didn't seem fazed at all, following her silently.

Soon, they were in front of an old-fashioned wooden door, which Soul assumed to be the kitchen's back door, considering the clanging of pots and clattering everywhere. She opened the door and a gush of hot wind raised goosebumps on his forearms. The cooks and maids looked really busy, running madly around the massive kitchen, not stopping once to catch their breath.

"Mum is having some friends over," Maka explained hastily, as she ascended stone steps. Soul stayed silent, looking down while climbing after her. Her feet stopped, making him halt behind her.

"I've never seen you this quiet," she blurted.

Soul chuckled,"Considering you just met me yesterday, I'd like to think you haven't seen me do a lot of things."

She rolled her pale eyes and continued, gracefully opening the door at the top.

"Follow me," she said, knowing that it wasn't all that needed, but felt the need to say it.

The pigtailed girl ducked into a long hallway, wispy hair flying around her, short, rapid yet graceful footsteps headed in a certain direction. The only way Soul kept up with her was because of his long, swift legs, otherwise she would've been several metres ahead to the point that he would have lost track.

After a few sharp turns, they were finally at the Maka's room. The gold plaited door-knob made a soft click as it opened, revealing an amber-eyed boy sitting on the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my room?" Maka asked, placing her delicate hands on her hips.

"I did leave," the boy replied, looking up from his iPhone,"But then Mother was looking for me so I took refuge here."

The two conversed for a while, seeming to have forgotten about Soul until he cleared his throat.

"Oh," Maka said sheepishly,"Kid this is Soul. Soul this is Kid."

Kid eyed the tall boy then relaxed, grinning he said,"Oh so you're the infamous Soul."

"Shut it Kid," the girl narrowed her eyes, as both boys chuckled.

Hours passed and soon thereafter Soul excused himself to leave.

Maka was standing at the kitchen door once again,"Thanks for coming."

"No thank you," Soul said,"So, later?"

"Yeah, I have your number, I'll call when I'm free."

He rolled his eyes,"You're always free."

"Li-"

"Maka!" Kid called, cutting her off.

"Bye!" she called after his retreating figure, staring at his back as he disappeared into the shadows.

The honey eyed boy came and stood beside her, ruffling her hair,"Aw, my little Maka-chan has a crushy wushy."

"I don't!" she cried, stomping off rather chilidishly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it isn't as good as the first chapter, but bear with me since this idiot burnt her finger in a very stupid way. Promise I'll update soon to make up for it! (Actually if I find people actually reading and enjoying this I'll double update since I'm proof-reading Chapter 3 and about to start four!)

So long guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3: It's Too Long :P

**A/N:** To answer Leprechaun's question; well, I made my sister brownies since I've been promising since ages and wore the mitten on my left hand and took the tray out with my right hand, so yeah.. I don't even know.. *sigh* I should really start paying attention to things -.- .. oh well.. I don't own Soul Eater either so.. ^^ _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Colds and Little Misunderstanding**

A month passed and it was now early November, Soul continued to meet Maka at a nearly frozen nearby lake, hidden by what was a thicket forest, at a certain time they'd agree on. Maka would escape her lessons, or 'chores' as she likes to call them, to get a taste of the freedom she has with Soul, even if for only an hour or so, although she'd never admit it to him anytime soon, she's actually enjoying his company more than she though she would.

Today though, she couldn't come for her system was no longer immune to the cold she'd been trying to suppress for days.

Soul waited, well past the meeting time, at the bench, keeping faith that she would come until he could wait no more. Feeling dejected, he went back to his flat, grasping his phone, trying furiously at the device. He opened the T.V. in a futile attempt to distract himself from the disturbing thought that Maka was, perhaps, ignoring him. Around eleven p.m., he resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't going to answer him today, and went to sleep.

Two days later, Soul, who still hasn't heard from Maka, was starting to get worried. Knowing fully well that he had to go to work today, he trudged towards the door, dressed hastily, unruly white hair going up in different directions.

He worked at Blackstar's, one of his closest mates (Liz's friends too), dad's Game Shop, helping out most of the week, along with Blackstar obviously. Tsubaki, who was their quiet yet most trusted friend, worked across the street at the Local pet store. Thank God that the shop was a ten minute walk from his house, or he wouldn't have bothered to show up at all today.

Upon entering the shop, the smell of waffles wafted through his nostrils. Blackstar and Tsubaki were inside the kitchen, sitting at a small round wooden table.

Blackstar glanced at Soul, quickly taking in his disheveled appearance,"Someone's grumpy this morning."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, while Blackstar chimed in, holding a plate with a couple of sandwiches and three or four waffles,"Waffles can make anyone cheer up, I was having a crappy morning too!"

Soul raised an eyebrow in question.

"I stubbed my toe against the edge of the bed," the blue-haired boy explained. Although Soul rolled his eyes, his shoulders moved slightly as he chuckled at his friend's serious tone.

They joked around a bit until they pushed Maka to the back of his mind, so that he finally cracked a smile. Fifteen minutes later, he was waving goodbye to quiet Tsubaki as she left to the pet store then followed Blackstar into the storage room.

"So, when are we going to meet your 'beauty'?" Blackstar said, moving a cardboard box towards the showroom, using one of the words Soul had used to describe Maka.

"I don't know when am I going to see her," Soul sulkily mumbled, loud enough for Blackstar to hear.

"Huh? I thought you guys met, like, everyday?" Blackstar said as Soul started to stack a bunch of board games.

"She didn't come last time and she hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls."

Blackstar understood why his friend was so gloomy this morning,"Why didn't you call Liz and ask her?"

Soul banged his head against the shelf he'd been stacking the toys,"I knew I forgot to do something. Thanks Blackstar," he muttered.

Quickly and carelessly he stacked another pile then snapped out his phone, dialing Liz's number in the speed of lightening, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Liz?" he said as soon as the other line picked up.

"Hey Soul!" the dirty blonde haired girl replied.

"Have you seen Maka?"

"I've been good, how about you," Liz said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't heard from her for a while."

"Poor girl has gotten a cold, A terrible one I might add. You could come for a visit if you want?" she suggested and Soul felt pride in his best friend.

"Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be there soon!" He hung up then turned to Blackstar, who was looking at his expectantly.

"She wasn't ignoring me! She's just really sick," he paused and frowned," which is bad too I suppose.."

"Go mate, I'll finish up around here."

"Thanks 'Star, you're the best," Soul said, hugging him then sprinting towards the door.

"Yeah yeah," he faintly heard behind him,"Good luck!"

**()()()**

When Soul arrived twenty-five minutes later, he found a dying Maka under three thick layers of blankets. Her eyes were squeezed shut with her hand over her head, as if trying to cool it down. Blonde bangs were matted to her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked, lazily opening an eye.

"Liz," he said, frowning in concern as he felt her forehead. It was burning.

"She hasn't left for her winter holiday yet?" she asked, sighing as Soul's cold hand came in contact with her skin.

"No.. That explains why the kitchen was so empty!"

She grinned brightly, despite her pounding headache, at his idiotic statement. A coughing fit took over her body when started to laugh.

"I could ask Liz to make you soup before she leaves.." Soul said, starting for the door.

"No, no, let her go she's been working hard. There is a couple of instant noodle cups in my drawer, just use the water for the tea," she said, gesturing towards the kettle on her desk.

"Why do you keep instant noodle cups here?" Soul asked as he poured the steaming water into a cup.

"I got them with me upstairs once and never remembered to put them back."

The white haired boy covered the cup then came beside her.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked. He was joining her inside her cocoon.

"You're cold and I could share some body heat," he stated, wrapping an arm around her.

"No move you'll get sick too!"

"You talk too much."

"Souuul," she whined, yawning halfway, cuddled into his chest.

"Sleep Maka, I'll wake you up when the noodles cool down a bit," he said while she was already falling into slumber.

**()()()**

It felt like a few minutes, but an hour later Soul was waking her up again.

"But I don't wanna eat!"

"Maka.." Soul said warningly.

"Fine, fine," she sat up, wrapping the blankets around her.

Soul held the cup in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Say 'aah'," he cooed teasingly.

Maka blushed fiercely," I can feed my self you know.."

"But what's the fun in that?!"

She shut her eyes in embarrassment and opened her mouth slightly.

Halfway through the cup, Soul stopped.

"Ah- achoo!" he sneezed.

"I told you you'll get sick!" the blonde said, shakily getting up to heat the kettle.

"On the bright side, now we can cuddle without worrying about me getting sick! "

* * *

A/N: Sort of a filler.. I swear the plot gets better! Just bear with me a few chappies :)


	4. Chapter 4: What is Love? A Black Rose?

A/N: Before you throw your tomatoes I would like to say, I AM SORRY! I don't have any excuse other than that I am the laziest person alive (that doesn't qualify as an excuse does it?) Well, I'm going to say this and run before you come with the pitchforks: I _don't _own Soul Eater! _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: What is Love? A Black Rose..?

The minute Maka woke up this morning, she changed and flew out of bed, flying past everyone to her private art room upstairs. When she was younger, she loved to draw so much, she used to paint on the walls, until one day, her father called her to this room upstairs and told her it was hers. She could do whatever she wanted up there, draw whatever she wanted on anything. Ever since then, she took refugee there most of the time, running away from all her trouble for a while.

Opening the door, the smell of paint hit her nose. Maka entered, inhaling, a soft smile plastered over, and opened the window, the fresh morning breeze making her hair sway gently. She opened the wooden chest, inspecting the paint, mixing different colours together and setting them out.

The blonde grabbed her paint brushes and placed them down beside the little jars of colours. She put the canvas on its stand and dipped a thinner brush in the dark grey and lightly started painting on the canvas.

A while later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Maka called.

Liz poked her head through the gap she had opened,"Breakfast time!"

"Can you bring it up here please?" she asked, eyes focused on the drawing.

Liz nodded and left, quickly returning with a tray of food.

"Here you go," Liz said, putting the tray on a small table near Maka.

"What do you think?" Maka inquired, taking a sandwich and biting it.

Liz inspecting the single black rose Maka had drawn, petals falling, surrounding it. All the shades blended in perfectly together, producing this beautiful picture.

"It's beautiful, but why a _black_ rose?"

"It's to represent love," Maka explained. "It's beautiful, yet deadly , which attracts people to it. Enchanting, but bittersweet. To me, love is a painful thorn and sweet nectar, on a black rose tainted by poison, with no antidote. Once it infects you, pulls you in, there may never be a way out of it."

The room stayed silent, the breeze passing through the window was ruffling a few papers was the only thing heard.

"You know," Liz spoke up."It doesn't always have to have a bitter ending. Sometimes there is a happy ever after. You just have to stay positive."

"Bu-"

Liz cut her off, "Which reminds me."

She thrust her hand into her pocket, retrieving something. "Here," she said, handing Maka a crumpled piece of paper. "Soul asked me to deliver this."

"Huh, what's that?"

"Open it and you'll find out, genius."

Maka stuck her tongue out at Liz and unfolded the not, taking in Soul's scruffy handwriting.

_Hey Maka! Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us at the beach tomorrow night. There'll be a bonfire and all. So, yeah, wanna come?_

Maka giggled at Soul's awkwardness. She could imagine him telling her that, hand flying to the back of his neck, a small blush rising, although he would never admit it. To her, he was quite adorable when he did that, always receiving a chaste kiss from Maka when that happened. Which was quite a lot, on most of the dates they'd go on, which were several after all. Yes, Soul was her boyfriend, or somthing of sort. She couldn't quite grasp what they were quite yet.

The jade eyed girl couldn't see a reason not to go. She'd already met Tsubaki and Blackstar before, they were lovely people. (Although Blackstar was a little too loud, but nothing she couldn't handle.)

"So, will you come?" Liz asked, a hand resting on her hip.

"Of course, I'd like to see Blackstar and Tsubaki again."

"You mean Soul," Liz smirked, raising her eyebrows.

Maka blushed,"I never said that!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I need to go, but one last thing Maka. Life only makes love _look_ hard." And with that, Maka was alone in the room, considering Liz's words.

**()()()**

Maka was only on page 59 of her new book when Kid came storming in her room at night.

"Gah," he groaned in frustration.

"Well hello to you too," Maka said, setting her book down and patting the space next to her in bed. "What brings you here at this time?"

"You'll never guess what happened," Kid blurted and started filling her in on today's events. By the end of his speech, rather rant really he went of topic several times, Maka was surprised, shocked even.

"..So you mean she's really..?" Maka asked, a hand slwoly rising to her mouth.

"Not only that Maka, _she's_ sticking around for, probably forever."

"Well, maybe she's changed," Maka absentmindedly said.

"Don't you get it? I can never forgive _her_. It goes against every cell in my body," Kid seethed.

Moments of silence passed as Maka was still processing the new information Kid had given her. It was quite astonishing and it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"Are you certain?" she questioned.

"Definitely, why else would mother call me to tell me that," he confirmed.

She sighed."There's nothing to do now Kid," the blonde said, placing a comforting hand on the her friend's back. "Go to bed. We'll worry about that later."

"I suppose," he said, sliding off the bed and trudging to the door. Kid mumbled a good night and switched off the lights, leaving Maka to drown in the slightly distressing news.

_All I can do is strongly hope she's changed, _was Maka's last thought for the night, before being pulled in dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: I'm so mean, right?! Who do you think _she_ is? Leave a review and make sure to tell me your thoughts about this chapter! And also don't forget to answer this poll I put up about what you'd like up next. Oh, I would like to add, for any of you like to RP come and join me at mine! /forum/Soul-Eater-RP-Stolen-Souls/138068/ Stay tuned! Byee!


	5. Chapter 5: Confirmations and Bonfires

A/N: I deserve a prize, updating so quickly, so I'm not going to say much except that *drumroll*... I **don't** own Soul Eater and please enjoy! :) Oh and to last time's question: Are Maka and Kid siblings? No, although you can consider them so. They're extremely close childhood friends with overly close families. So, yes, Kid is at Maka's most of the time currently! :) Oh yes, I also keep forgetting to mention: their ages range from 20 - 22 over here. Don't forget to read the bottom author note, I need to tell you something.

* * *

Chapter 5: Confirmation and Bonfires.

That morning Maka stalled as much as possible so that she wouldn't need to get out of bed. Whenever the sun woke her up, she turned around, covering her head with her duvet and continued sleeping. Whenever maids made bustling noises and birds chirped too cheerfully for her liking, she would grab another pillow and cover her ears. She slept until her full capacity, fully refuelling, yet she was still exhausted. Not an ounce of sleep reached her poor, tired brain which was awake the whole night with worry and useless doubts.

When she finally decided to hop out of bed, the clock had had already rolled around half past three in the afternoon, leaving her two hours before she had to get ready for the night at the beach. Maka sat up in bed, contemplating whether to go downstairs and have a full breakfast or to meet up with Kid and have a light snack. She went with the latter, texting him swiftly to meet her in ten minutes outside of her house. Maka _did_ need to eat and she wanted to investigate a bit more about yesterday's conversation.

The blonde changed into a sky blue sundress, blending with her green eyes and stepped out once she received a message from Kid that he already arrived. As strode past the dining room she caught a glimpe of a familiar face, Kid's mother (not a surprise, she was always having tea with Maka's) and her own, but a third lady was present, familiar yet she couldn't remember who it was. Kid's car honked and she walked faster, shaking her thoughts away.

"Hello!" she greeted brightly as she pulled the car door open.

"Hey," Kid replied from the driver's seat, offering Maka a bright smile. "Where are we off to ma'am?" he asked, faking an accent.

"Nearest coffee shop, I'm starving."

**()()()**

Maka sipped at her latte, laughing as Kid cracked another joke only they would understand. The strong aroma of coffee was overcoming all other scents with a hint of vanilla, sinking into their clothes, the walls and the comfy bean chairs they were sitting on.

Kid broke his cookie into a half, munching on it. "So," he said, swallowing it. "What'd you do all morning?"

"Please don't laugh," Maka said, a small smile forming on her face. "But sleep."

Kid chuckled then turned serious."I'm guessing you want to talk about yesterday," he said, understanding her gaze. Maka nodded, lowering her eyes.

"Maka, I told you everything I know last night, if I find out anything, you'll be the first to know."

"I know," she said, setting her empty cup on the small, round table. "It's just that what you told me yesterday sort of threw me off."

"Don't worry yourself Maka," Kid got up, placing a few bills on his plate and ruffled Maka's hair. "I can take care of myself. Now, let's go so you won't be late for the beach"

"Stop that!" she giggled, pushing his hand away to smooth her hair and got up. The door tinkled as someone came in. A flash of pink passed Maka as they walked out.

"Kim," she gasped.

**()()()**

"Soul!" Maka called as she ran through the sand up to her white haired love.

Soul turned around, a huge smile spreading over face at seeing her, arms enveloping her in a tight hug. She smelled like a mix of strawberry shampoo, books and coffee.

"I missed you," Soul said, smiling into her hair, pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"Me too," a smile never leaving her face.

"Get over here you lovebirds or you won't have any barbeque left!" Blackstar called, sitting around the bonfire, a fully loaded plate in his hand.

Soul laughed, getting a hold on Maka's hand and pulling her towards the barbeque. He took a plate for both of them, filling them with her favourites, knowing fully well that she'll try to steal from his plate. Handing Maka her plate, he took a seat beside her on the picnic blanket they had laid down earlier.

"How have you been Maka?" Tsubaki asked, her usual gentle smile there.

"Obviously better because I'm here!" Blackstar declared, not giving her a chance to reply.

"Here, have a french fry," Liz chimed in, stuffing a few french fries into his mouth.

"Hey Maka," Soul murmed into her ear, grabbing her hand. The blonde got up and walked along with Soul, away from their frineds.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned as they stopped strolling.

"Nothing," he said, scratching the side of his head, his other hand buried deep in his pocket. "I, um, wanted to gived you this."

Soul held out his hand, a small velvet box in his hand.

Maka placed a hand over her gaping mouth,"Soul! You didn't have to do this!"

"Just take it," he nudged his hand towards hers. "It may not be like most things you get, but.." he trailed off.

Maka took the box, opening it. Inside, there laid a simple gold chain with a gold heart-shaped pendant with a tiny cursive 'Forever' in the middle.

She teared up a bit,"Amog all the gifts I've received throught my life, this is the best by far."

"I'm glad you like it," Soul smiled, cheeks hinting with red as he took it from her hand to clasp it around her neck.

When Soul was done he leaned to whisper in her ear, so softly she might not have heard,"_I love you._"

Maka turned hugging him tightly,"What did you say..? I wasn't paying attention."

"Nothing," he smiled, brushing it off. "Nothing."

**()()()**

When Maka came back home, she had forgotten everything that troubled her that day. She sat in bed, knees tucked to her chest, face buried into them, as she blushed furiously.

'Did he really say what I though he said?' she thought, burying her face deeper.

* * *

A/N: Hiya guys! Just wait to see what have in store for you, bwahahahahah! Plus, I edited this into my prvious chapter, but if you haven't seen it: Come and join me at my RP! I'd love to see you there!  forum/Soul-Eater-RP-Stolen-Souls/138068/ Don't forget to review so I'll update so soon again!


	6. Chapter 6: I've Heard No Choice?

A/N: No boring introductions this time! All I want to say is, if you just started to read my story, Hello there! I hope you enjoy this friendly company. If you've already been reading ot from the start, thank you for the everlasting support. Be sure to read the bottom note! :)

Chapter 6: I've Heard. No Choice?

For the first time in her crowded week, Maka had a peaceful day. Breakfast was laid out in front of her and she ate silently, alone. Her mother was out, Soul was working, and Kid was God-knows-where. All she wanted to do that day was, grab a new book, crawl onto her favourite bean chair and dig her nose into it until she was done. But alas, since when do things go as planned...?

Around evening, she recieved an angry call from Kid. He seemed to be seething, but that was just a cover-up for the desperation she took notice of in his voice. He sounded like a person who was on the verge of losing everything. Lost. Confused. And that worried her because it was nothing like him. He was always composed and collected, nut those last few days took a toll on the both of them, with Kim mysteriously showing up again, their parents getting awfully close with hers. What worried her more was that especially the call was cut off and she sat there, book laying in her lap, abandoned, as she held her bottom lip between her teeth, worries and concerns over crowding her mind.

"Damn you Kid," she cursed as she slipped into her quicket shirt and jeans, striding to her car to be stopped by her mother.

"Maka," Kami called from the lounge room, catching a glimpse of her determined daughter. "May I have a word with you, please?"

The blonde stopped short, turning back to walk into the room her mother was seated in,"I really need to leave now. Can't it wait?"

Kami shook her head, the resemblance between her and her daughter was uncanny. "It's about Kid."

That piqued her interest. Maybe her mother knew something about what has been bothering him lately, always causing him to have a distant, far away look. Maka took a seat across her mother, nodding for her to continue.

"As you may have noticed," she approached cautiously, knowing about the bad blood between the pink haired girl and the two best friends. "Kim is back into town. Kid's mother and hers had planned a surprise for Kim, Kid being letting in on for reasons that are about to be obvious."

"Mother, skip the intro-"

"Maka!" Liz was at the door, a genuinely concerned look on her, otherwise relaxed, face. She knocked, but no one heard, rather payed attention. "You have a guest."

Kami nodded once,"We'll continue later."

Maka got up without a word, following Liz. Once they were out of earshot, she asked hopeful in this confuzzling situation,"Is it Soul?" She wanted to bring up the topic she thought she heard, not sure how, but wanted to nonetheless.

Much to her dismay, Liz said no. the stormy eyed girl led, a dissappointed Maka to the fornt gardens to a black haired friend.

"Kid!" she cried, taking in his disheveled appearance. "You had me worried. What's wrong? What happened to you?!"

At the sound of his best friend's concerned voice, he broke, falling onto the polished, wooden bench. As much as Elizabeth wanted to stay, she also wanted to give them their privacy and besides, she had duties to attend to. Maka was his side in a split second, an arm wrapped around him.

"They can't possibly be serious. It is impossible," he turned to her, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "I can not do this Maka. I refuse to, they can't force me."

He was talking in a rapid speed, rambling, like a mad man. "Kid, slow down. What do you mean they can't force you? Force you to do what?!"

The silence was deafening, not even the crickets chirped. It was as if all the world stopped for a second so that Kid can finally say the two words that have been stuck in his throat since the morning.

"Marry Kim."

With that, it all crashed onto Maka's mind. The surprise. The way her mother approachd the subject, as if she was playing on a landmine. The sudden appearance of their old, ex-best friend.

"What?!" she whispered, shocking freezing her, up to her vocal chords.

"Marry Kim," he said, just as quietly. "Mother wants to combine the family businesses. By blood."

"Do you even get a say in this?"

"She already had it all planned. I'm," he swallowed. "proposing to her. Tomorrow."

"And you tell me now?!" Maka yelled, angry that such information was witheld from her.

"I only found out today!" he countered.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing all too well that Kid was even more angry than her. They sat in a thick silence, trying to think of ways to get out of this mess.

After an endless silence, Kid said so softly,"Marry me."

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"No, no. This'll work. Marry me, we'll refuse the wedding," he went on, face slightly brightening with the prospering idea. "Your parents were childhood friends right? They were married based on love, they'll support us."

"B-but," she said, looking pained, not wanting to let him down, but not accepting either.

"What about Soul? I l-love him," Maka confessed.

"I know, but pl-please. Maka, I can't marry her, I can't stand being in the same room as her."

Maka was about to refuse again when she remembered a vital memory. Kid had saved her life after all, she owed it to him.

She looked down, choking back tears,"I accept Kid. There is no other choice right? You saved me before, it's my turn to pay you back."

"Th-thank you!" he said in gratitude, squeezing her.

"Uhm, yeah. Excuse me," the blonde got out of his grasp, moving in jerking moves. "Good night."

He sighed, staring off into the night as she left.

**()()()**

"Maka!" her mother called once again as she saw her come back.

"I know, Kid's getting married," she called back, still walking towards her room, not caring whether her mother called out for her again or not. "Not to Kim though," she added in a whisper, her throat closing up.

She entered her room slowly, dread filling her. Snatching her phone from her pocket, all emotions escaped her as she sat down on her bed. She bit her lip as she dialed his number, putting the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Hey Maka," he said cheerfully. His affection was so obvious and her heart was drowning slowly.

"Soul?"

"Maka..? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, concerned after detecting the sadness in her voice.

She clasped the necklace dangling from her neck in her hand, hot tears splashing silently on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

His voice was filled with worry now,"C-can't do what?"

"This. Us."

"What are you talking about Maka? We can- we can fix this. Just give me a chance. What did I do wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry, we're over," she was about to hang up when he said something that made her heart wrench.

"But I love you," Soul's voice was full of desperation and confusion. All her heard was a gasp and the endless silence that followed. The call had ened.

That night her pillow was soaked with tears and silent screams. Maka had known that falling in love would eventually bite back at her, ut she never knew that it would murder her so viciously. Leaving her crushed and the ashes that it left were blown away.

A/N: I feel so guilty! Forgive me! Don't forget to leave a review this chapter, even if only one word. I really want to know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Me? Or Is It Too Late?

A/N: Hello again! I know I haven't updated in ages but blame school! I am dying beneath so many exams and homework assignments, it's getting out of hand! And.. Guys, what did I say about reviewing... Reviewing inspires me to write.. consider it like fuel for a car, see! Well, here you go chapter 7! I honestly just want to know your thoughts about this plot twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rescue Me? Or Is It Too Late?**

* * *

'There is a reason behind everything that happened in your life. It's not coincidence, but destiny. Rather inevitable.' These were the words once spoken by a famous psychiatrist.

* * *

To say that Soul's apartment was a wreck was an understatement. His apartment was a reflection of his life now, three months after Maka left him. Abandoned him. It was broken, shattered, and covered with a blanket of despair.

At first, he was confused. Why did that happen to him? Was he not good enough for her? Did she leave him for someone richer? More aristocratic? He was well raised, polite. He never upset her. Hell, he'd give up whatever he wanted to do for her! Drop whatever was in his hand to swim all the oceans if that is what she wanted.

But then gradually, the shock wore off.

At the beginning he first stopped, laughing and joking around. Then, he stopped smiling altogether. Talking altogether. Soul stopped going to work, trying to call her, trying to _live._ What was the point anyway?

But life moves on, and it certainly wasn't going to wait for him.

He held a thin rope of hope, but it snapped on the very previous night.

"_... you are cordially invited to celebrate with us the beautiful union of two souls, Maka Albarn and Death the Kid.." _he muttered, laughing, humourless. "What kind of sick joke was this.."

The white haired young man was lying on his couch, a leg dangling off to the ceramic floor, close to the shards of a shattered glass. Everything was damaged or in pieces. Everything but that cursed invitation. Not a bend or fold, not even to the corner or tip. It laid perfectly on his coffee table, standing out between the ruins of what was his house.

**()()()**

"Maka!" she heard someone calling for her from deep within her slumber.

"Maka!" now that said person was nudging her.

"Maka! Wake the hell up!" now it was shaking her.

Moodily, she opened an eye, managing a successful glare at her fiancée.

It had taken them both countless sleepless nights but they did it. They managed to convince Kid's parents to agree for them both to wed, threatening with eloping if they don't so it wasn't like their elders had much choice. They had Maka's parents' full support which was sort of ironic to her, considering that she didn't want this to happen. Not one bit, but it was too late for her to back out now.

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Um, well," he fiddled with his thumbs, cheeks colouring slightly. Over the years, Kid had unsurprisingly developed feelings for Liz, who's lived in the Albarn household ever since she was toddler.

Maka's glare softened,"You haven't told her yet?"

"H-how can I tell her if I'm getting m-married to _you_?!" he stammered, blushing down to his neck.

"Then go marry her and let me find Soul," she mumbled, looking away from him.

"Maka," he sighed. "If only it was that easy."

Silence held over the two of them for a few moments until she nodded. "Right!"

"What is it?" Kid asked, as she got out of bed on the snowy morning, pulling on a fuzzy sweater and boots.

"I need to clear my head," she said, grabbing her phone and keys, stuffing them into her back pocket.

"I'll come with you," he said, getting up.

"_My_ head. _Alone." _Maka repeated, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

**()()()**

She wiped the windshield again.

Snow was coming down heavily, quicker than she expected., covering the houses, streets, stores, lampposts, anything that was left outside in white. And her car was no exception.

Maka went slowly, so slow that cars zoomed past her after honking at her for several minutes, but you can't blame her for she was always wary of driving during such icy times but she was in desperate need of getting away. She was heading towards a small coffee shop at the outskirts of town, although faraway, it sells the greatest hot chocolate ever made in the history of hot chocolates.

Cringing at every soft bump, Maka held her breath as she made a careful left turn. It went perfectly. Until a back tire caught on a sheet out ice, making the car swerve as she tried to regain control. The brakes screeched, the car made several rounds and she saw her life flash before her eyes. No one else was around to aid her, the street was lonely and deserted.

She was so close, so close to stopping when the inevitable happened. Her car crashed into an old, rusted, inconveniently placed telephone pole and she jolted backwards, thanking God for her seat belt. As she fumbled with the door lock, the shirt pole creaked, sway but she didn't notice, it kept going back and forth as if deciding which side was it going to drop on, the street or the unfortunate driver. Today must have not been her day because it chose her.  
The rusty, but heavy pole dropped onto her car, bending it on impact, causing her to duck, head crashing into the steering wheel, glass flying like arrows into her skin.

Maka screamed, trying to use the last of her energy to reach for her phone to dial 911 but lay limp halfway.

Bleeding and whimpering, she lost consciousness on the side of the road, hoping to be found by some unlucky passerby. But is luck ever on her side?

* * *

_"How will you find yourself when your hand to hold is letting go?"_

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! Crappy I know, but it was sort of rushed! Next time will be better, just please review!


	8. Read!

Okay! Good news: I have a holiday next week so I will be back with wonderful well written chapters! Sorry to those of you who thought this was an update!

Please don't forget to review! Also special thanks to Liria Uchiha for being really supportive!


End file.
